Black Moon
by Sarragirl
Summary: After Edward leaves in New Moon, Bella find herself talking to Alice over the phone. Edward comes back, and begs her to take him back. She complies, but what can happen when Edward can't do anything to save her? B
1. Calls

Chapter 1

Bella's POV

He didn't want me. He had said it. He didn't love me anymore.

That was 6 months ago. I knew I had to move on, but I couldn't. I still loved him, and it didn't matter if he loved me or not.

I looked at the screen of my cell phone. _Maybe if I called him._ I thought to myself

No, I couldn't do that. He wouldn't want me to. I would just seem like some needy girl, that couldn't get over a break up. I had to move on. Jacob had said he loved me. It would be easy to be with him.

But I wasn't weak. I would stay strong. Maybe Edward would someday realize that he still loved me. No, he didn't. He had told me that he didn't love me any more. I believed him. I knew that I was just a lousy human. I wasn't worth his time.

_Maybe if I just called Alice_ She had been my best friend. Maybe if I just called her. But what was I supposed to say? Oh, well.

I found her name in my list of contacts.

My finger was shaking when I pressed the call button.

I put the phone to my ear. I could hear the dial tone. It was working.

I heard someone answer the phone.

"Hello?" I heard someone say. It was Alice.

"Alice?" I said, my vioce cracking.

"Oh, Bella." She sighed. "I'm not supposed to be talking to you." She said.

"I'm sorry, Alice. I miss you." I said.

"I know. He said that I wasn't allowed to even talk to you. But he's not here. And he can't tell me what to do." She seemed to be talking to herself.

"Alice?" I asked.

"Oh, sorry. I miss you, too." She sighed.  
"Oh, Alice" I sighed.

"I know, Bella. It's been hard on us all. Oh, Jasper wanted me to let you know that he's sorry. He says it's his fault."

"It's not his fault. Not at all." I said. I didn't want Jasper feeling guilty.

"I know. I told him that. But, he wanted me to tell you anyway. We all miss you, Bella. Espescially Esme"

"Wait. You said he wasn't there right now. Where is he?" I asked. I probably sounded nosey.

"Oh, he's been in South America. I don't know what he's doing." It hurt me to hear that.

"Ok. Tell Esme that I miss her, too" I said.

"Oh, Bella, I have to go. Edward's calling me." When he said his name, I flinched.

"Okay, bye Alice. Please call me back soon." I said.

"Ok, Bella. Bye." I heard the line go dead.

I put the phone down. That phone call hadn't done me any justice.

I needed to start on my homework, so I pulled it out, and started on that.

Last month, somehow, that pain had gone away, and now I could think of all of the memories I had when they hadn't left. As long as I didn't think about _him_ too much, the pain was gone.

I finished my homework, and started doing the laundry, when the phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Bella, its Alice." She sounded worried. Why had she called back already?

"Hey, Alice. What's wrong?" I asked. I had a shirt in my hands, and was twirling it through my fingers.

"It's Edward. I think he is coming to see you." She said. The phone slipped out of my hands.

Why would Edward come back. He didn't love me any more. He had told me himself.

I picked the phone back up, and put it to my ear, but she had hung up.

I put the phone back. She was probably just wrong. Her visions changed constantly.


	2. Decisions

Chapter 2

**Edward's POV**

I was in the worst pain I had ever felt in my entire life. Leaving Bella was the worst mistake of my life. I was going back to Forks now. I was sitting on the plane that was going to California. Then, I was to board another plane, going to Seattle.

I would try to get Bella to come back to me. I had been away for too long. I had constantly locked myself away, and layed there in misery for days.

Alice had told me yesterday that Bella had called her.

She said that Bella hadn't sounded too good. She needed me, and I had left her. What kind of person was I?

I wasn't even really a person. I was a monster, and the worst kind, at that.

I knew that I shouldn't even be thinking about Bella. I should have just stayed away like I had promised, but I just couldn't. I had fallen too hard.

It felt like my heart had been ripped out, and was still sitting on that forest floor where I had told her I was leaving. The memory hurt so bad. I can't believe I had lied to her, and told her that she didn't love me. I could tell that she had believed it the moment it had come out of my mouth.

I had wanted to take her in my arms, and kiss her, and never let her go. But, I knew that I had to at least try to not be in her life anymore. The truth was, that it was just too painful. I couldn't do it. I had to come back to her.

I was nervous, too. Not something that happened often. I wasn't sure how she would react to this. I'm sure that she still loved me. She had to. But, she might not take me back that easily.

I watched as we flew over Mexico. It was faster than running, but still too slow.

I couldn't live without Bella. I had just realized that, after I left. How stupid could I be? Not only did I hurt both Bella and me, but I probably ruined my chances of her taking me back.

I should have never left her. It was wrong, and I knew that now. I knew that I had hurt all of my family by making them leave.

The plane landed, and I went to go get my luggage. I then got onto my next plane, and had to wait a half an hour.

I groaned. _It's faster than running._ I told myself again.  
The plane finally took off, and I just closed my eyes. I couldn't believ how long this was taking. I wanted to just open my eyes and be there. No matter how silly I knew it was. I opened my eyes, and hoped the I would be outside of her window.

All I got was some baby that wouldn't shut up in front of me. How wonderful.

I sighed. I was going to have to wait. We were already over Oregon. Now, we just had to get to Seattle...


	3. Coming Back

Chapter 3

Edward's POV

We were in Washington now. They announced over the sound system that we would be landing shortly. I smiled at that. I would get to see my Bella soon enough. She was still my Bella whether she knew it or not.

I saw the airport come into veiw. In about twenty minutes, I was walking off the plane.

It was almost midnight. Bella was probably asleep. I would be able to watch her. I smiled at that thought.

I went and got my luggage. I didn't bring much. I found a place to rent a car, and then called them. I told them that I wanted a silver Volvo.

They said that they would drop my car off at the airport in about half an hour. How was I supposed to wait that long?

I went to the restroom, and changed my clothes.

After that, I went down to the ground floor, and stood outside. About ten minutes later, my car pulled up.

It was just like my regular Volvo. But that was still in Alaska.

I got into it, and stuffed my luggage in the back.

I took off. I drove fast, like normal, to Forks Washington. On the way there, I desided that I should not make myself present first. I would watch Bella and see if she was alright. Maybe if I found that she was happy enough, I could leave her alone.

I knew that I should try, but I wouldn't be able to leave again. Even if she didn't take me back.

I would hang around, and wait for her. We were destined to be together. It had to happen sometime.

I drove up to the house that we had lived in while we had been here.

I left the car there, and ran to Bella's house. I climbed the tree outside of her window. She was sleeping, and she had tears running down her face.

I loved to watch her sleep. She rolled over. I was a little too far away to hear what she was saying. I moved closer.

She was so close. I had stolen one of her jackets before I left. I had also hidden her birthday presents, and pictures under her floorboards. When I had desided I was coming back, I found her jacket again, and I worked on being able to smell her up close again.

She was mummbling. "Edward.... don't leave. Love you....." Her voice faded off. I smiled. She did still love me.

Then she screamed. I looked closer at her. She was still asleep, and still screaming. I heard Charlie get up. He walked into her room.

"Bella. Bella. Wake up." He was trying to get her to wake up.

He pushed on her side. She sat bolt upright. Charlie sighed.

"Bella." She said.

"I'm sorry, Charlie. It was just another nightmare." I was giving her nightmares?

Her voise had made me want to burst through the window, and take her into my arms.

Charlie comforted her, and then left the room. Bella didn't lay back down. She turned on the lamp beside her bed.

She ran her fingers through her hair. There were a fresh stream of tears streaming down her face.

What was I supposed to do? She obviously wasn't happy.

She picked up her cell phone, and dialed a number. Who would be up at one in the morning?

"Hey, Alice." She said. Alice? Had she been talking to Alice? How long had this been going on?

"No. I just had another nightmare."

I couldn't hear what Alice was saying.

She looked around her room. "He's iwhere/i?" She sighed.

"I don't believe you, Alice. Why would he come back?"

"Fine. I will go check." She got up, and opened the window. Shoot! Alice was telling her that I was here.

She put the phone down. "Edward?" She whispered. Her voice was full of hope.

What was I supposed to do? Say 'What, love?' She would be scared. She stepped away from the window.

"I checked Alice. He's not out there." She said. She was crying again. She had wanted me to come back. She had wanted Alice to be right.

"Well, I don't know!" She insisted. I desided that I was going to come through her window. She had left it open.

I came to her window. I paused before going in.

"You sh.... Alice, I'll call you back later." She said after she saw me.

I was standing by the window. She hung up the phone.

"Edward?" She said.

I nodded. She obviously didn't know what to do.

She was sobbing now. I came to her, and put my arms around her.

"Shh... Bella. I'm here." I whispered. She quieted her sobs.

"Was what Alice said true?" She asked.

"Well, I don't know what she said." I told her quietly. I was so glad to have Bella in my arms.

I wondered to myself what Alice had told her now.

"She said that you still loved me." Bella whispered. Yes, Alice had told her that truth.

"Yes, Bella. I still love you." I whispered.

She started crying again. "Bella, why are you crying now?" I asked.

She just clutched my shirt. She buried her face in my chest.

I held her tighter. I loved her so much. I was never leaving again. It didn't do any good for either of us.

I would have been crying tears of happiness if I could. I had Bella back in my arms. She was safe.


	4. Apologies

Chapter 4

Bella's POV

I couldn't believe Edward was back. It seems like Alice was right.

I was in his arms, and crying. Before I knew it, I was asleep. I didn't have any more nightmares after the one I had before Edward showed up.

When I woke up, I was still in Edward's arms. He was stroking my hair, and humming my lullaby.

I looked up at him. He smiled at me, and stopped humming.

"Good morning." He said.

"You sound happy." I said. My voice broke from crying last night.

"I am." He said.

"And why is that?" I asked.

"Because I have you back." He said. I smiled.

"Did Charlie come in? He usually checks in me in the morning." I said.

"Yes. I hid in your closet." He chuckled.

"Human moment." I said. He let go of me, and I got up. I got some clothes, and went to the bathroom. I took a shower, and brushed my hair.

(Bella's Outfit: .com/cgi/set?id=11956931)

When I came back into my room, Edward was sitting in the rocking chair. I sat on the bed.

"We need to talk." I said. He sighed.

"Okay." He said.

"Edward, why did you even leave if you still loved me?" I asked.

"Bella, I thought it would be best for you. I didn't like putting you in danger, and the only way seemed to just leave." He said.

I looked down at my hands.

"You should have known that it wasn't tha best idea. You think I would just move on like that? I loved you, and I still do." I said. He needed to understand that.

"I know, Bella. I should have known better, but I didn't." He was looking at me.

"What you did shouldn't be forgiven easily. Edward, you are going to have to gain your trust back." I said.

"I know. I was expecting as much. You can take your time, Bella." My stomach growled.

"Breakfast time for the human." He whispered. I smiled, and laughed at him.

Edward held my hand as we walked downstairs.

I put some pop-tarts into the toaster, and sat down at the table.

"I really am sorry, Bella." He said. I looked into his eyes. He seemed honest.

"You promise you will never leave me again?" I asked.

"I promise." He whispered. He took my face in his hand, but I turned away.

He looked confused. I stood up, and went to get my pop-tarts.

We had school today, but I wasn't sure if we were going.

When I was done, I asked him.

"Edward? Are you going back to school today?" I asked.

"Yes, I think so. I should call Alice. Tell them that they can come back." He said. I smiled. I wanted to see Alice, and Emmett, and Esme, and everybody else.I missed them all.

Edward pulled out his cell phone, and dialed her number.

"Alice?" He said.

"Yes." He sighed.

"Tomorrow?" He asked.

I wished I could hear what Alice was saying.

"Okay, bye, Alice." He hung up.

"So?" I asked.

He smiled. "They will be here by tomorrow." He said.

I smiled back at him.

"Come on. It's almost time for school." I said. I grabbed my bag, and went out to my truck. Edward came and got into the passanger's seat. I started the truck, and drove to school. When we got there, Edward went to go talk to Ms. Cope in the office.

I went to go talk to my best friend. She had moved here after the Cullens left, and helped me through it.

"Hey, Fayth." I said, walking up to her.

"You seem happy today." She commented.

"Yeah." I agreed. We were sitting on a bench.

"Hey, who's that guy?" She asked, nodding towards Edward. We could see him through the window of the office. He was talking to Ms. Cope.

He looked over at us, and smiled.

I smiled back.

"Wow, he's hot." She said.

I laughed. "Well, do you know who he is?" She asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Well? Who is he?" She was jumping up and down.

I laughed. Edward came out of the building.

I was still laughing, and couldn't answer her.

Edward walked over to us. "Hey." He said.

Fayth giggled. She was flirting.

I laughed harder.

Edward looked at me. "What's so funny?" He asked.

I was able to stop laughing. I didn't answer Edward.

"Fayth, this is Edward." I said.

She looked at me with huge eyes. "You mean?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said, half laughing again.

She smiled. "Hi, Edward." She stuck out her hand. He shook it, smiling.

"And you are?" He asked. He probably already knew her name. He just had to act human.

"Oh, I'm Fayth." She said.

The late bell rang.

"Oh, bye, Bella. See you in third." She said, running off to her class.

Edward came with me to my class. I was guessing he got Mrs. Cope to change his classes to mine.

Edward sat in the back next to me. I didn't really pay attention to the teacher. But, then again, I usually didn't.

When class was over, we walked to the math building. I hated how they only had buildings. I wish they had hallways. Then maybe we wouldn't get so wet.

After that, I had English with Fayth. I sat next to her, and Edward sat on my other side. In the middle of class, he took my hand, and held it. I was guessing it was in response to somebody's thoughts.

At lunch, I heard all of the gossip about Edward and me.

Tha day dragged on, and after school, we went to Edward's house.

Everything was still covered up with sheets. Me and Edward took them all off, and then put all of the sheets in the garage.

I went into Edward's room when he was downstairs. It still looked that same. I had missed this place. It was like my second home.

Edward came up soon after. He stood in the doorway, smilng.

I went up to Edward. He put his hand on my waist, and with his other hand, took mine. We started dancing without music. Edward seemed to read my thoughts, and turned some on. It was the same song we had danced to at prom.

I stood on his feet, and he twirled me around the room. I was laughing, and Edward was, too.

We heard somebody downstairs. "Who is it?" I asked him.

"Everybody else." He said quietly.

I stopped dancing. "Can we go see them?" I asked.

He took me downstairs. The first one I saw was Alice.

I hugged her. "Alice!" I said.

"I missed you, Bella." She said. She let go of me, and went to Edward.

"It was about time." She said. Edward laughed.

Somebody grabbed me from behind, and pulled me into the air.

He put me on his shoulders. "Emmett!" I groaned. He was still the same.

He laughed, and put me down. I hugged him.

"Hey, Bella. It's good to have you back." He said, laughing.

I was standing back on the ground now. I felt Esme hug me softly, and I hugged her back.

"Oh, Bella." She sighed with happiness.

I was smiling. I was so happy to have them back.

I went back over to Edward. He hugged me against his side.

"Your hugs are the best." I said. He grinned at me.

"Oh, Bella, you'd better get home. Charlie won't be happy if you aren't at home when he gets there." Alice warned me.

Edward and me left, and he drove me home in my truck. He parked the car, and we both went inside.

We sat on the couch, and I turned the television on. I looked through the movies, and found Romeo and Juliet. This was a movie me and Edward had watched on my birthday last year.

I turned the movie on, and Edward held my hand. I wanted to kiss him, but I had told him that it might take some time for me to trust him again.

I heard my dad pull up, and I panicked. He wouldn't like Edward being here.

I looked at Edward. He looked like he didn't know if he should leave or not.

"Just go, Edward." I said. He nodded.

"I'll be back after he's asleep." He said, and disappeared.


	5. Findings

Chapter 5

Bella's POV

After Edward left, Charlie came in the door.

"Hey, Bells." He said. I heard him hang his gun up.

"Hey, Dad. Did you want me to make you dinner?" I asked, getting up from the couch.

"Sure, Sounds good." He said. He went into the living room, and plopped down in his chair.

I went to the kitchen, and got things out to make chicken.

I started the chicken, and then sat on the counter.

I got my cell phone out. I decided that I was going to text Jacob.

Hey Jacob. U there?

Yeah. Wats up?

Nothing really. Are you still coming over on sat?

No. srry bella

why?

Uhh... I can't explain

why not?

Maybe later gtg. Bye

whatever bye jake

I put my phone away. He could be so annoying sometimes.

The chicken was done. I took it out of the oven. Charlie walked in.

"That smells good." He said.

I was putting it on plates.

We sat down and ate. Charlie didn't talk very much. He was kind of quiet. Unless he was watching sports.

When I was finished with my dinner, I washed my plate, and then went up to my room for the night. I tripped over the loose floorboard.

I hated that floorboard. I glared at it. I saw something sticking out from under it. I could just barely see the corner of a piece of paper.

I knew that my dad kept a hammer somewhere. I went to his room. It was a mess, but I saw the hammer sitting in a chair in the corner.

I went back to my room with the hammer. I carefully pulled up the floorboard.

I set it aside. There was a lot of things under here.

I pulled it out one at a time. The pictures of Edward, the CD he had made me, the plane tickets.

I realized that Edward had hidden everything under here when he had left.

I picked up another picture of him. He was so beautiful. He had left these things under here because he had loved me. I knew that I could trust him now. He really did love me.

I saw something else. I gasped. I picked it up. It was a ring. A wedding ring.

There was a note stuck to it. I unfolded the note.

Bella,

I hope that you find this one day. I want you to know that I still love you, and I left you because I loved you. I know that you probably thought that I didn't love you but I do. I am leaving this ring, because I know that I won't give it to anyone else. You are the only one I have ever loved, and the only one I will EVER love. You mean the world to me, but I just had to leave. You are the only one I will ever think about.

With all my love,

Edward

I read the note over and over again. He had left a wedding ring.

I pulled all of the things I had found to my chest. I was crying now. I was clutching them to me. He really did love me. I knew he would never leave me again in his life. I meant more to him than I had thought.

I heard Charlie go to his room after a while. I was still crying quietly. Tears wouldn't stop streaming down my face.

I started crying harder. I just couldn't stop. I heard Edward come through the window.

"Bella?" He said. He kneeled on the floor next to me. He saw what I was holding.

"Oh, Bella." He sighed. He took me into his arms, and I cried into his chest. We sat there on the floor, and after a long time, I fell asleep.

When I woke up, my eyes were swollen from crying all night.

I held myself tighter to Edward. He was rubbing my back.

"Bella, I am so sorry." Edward whispered.

I sniffed. "It's okay, Edward." I said.

He pulled me back so that he could look at my face. I just wanted to hold him in my arms. He let my shoulders go, and I hugged myself to his chest again.

"No, it's not Bella. I never should have left." He said.

"I trust you now, Edward. I trust you so completely." I whispered.

I leaned back to look at his face now. We were still on the floor. I'm surprised Edward hadn't moved me last night.

I leaned forward, and kissed him. He kissed me back. I had missed his kisses. He was my one and only love.

He pulled me close to his chest. He sighed, and pulled away. I hugged him again.

"I love you, Edward." I said.

"It's been so long sense you've said that to me." He whispered.

"Well, it's true."

"I know it is." He sighed.


	6. Discovery

Chapter 6

Edward's POV

I left the tree I was sitting in when Bella and Charlie were eating dinner.

I ran back to my house, and changed clothes sense I might not get to in the morning.

I went hunting after that. I needed to hunt more often now that I was going to be around Bella. I caught a grizzly bear, and a deer. I figured I was done after that. I was thinking about Bella as I ran back to her house.

She was so beautiful. I wanted ti kiss her so bad, but she had said that she might take some time for her to trust me again. And last time I had tried, she had turned away.

All of a sudden, I had the weirdest urge to hold her in my arms.

I started running faster to her house. I was almost there now.

When I got there, I climbed up the tree beside her window. I looked in, and I saw her on the floor.

She was rolled up in a ball, and her back was towards me. I couldn't see her face, but I knew she was crying.

I climbed in her open window. "Bella?" I said.

I knelt down on the floor beside her. I saw that all of the pictures of me, and the plane tickets, and CD were spread out around her. She had found all of her things under the floorboard.

She was holding the note, and the ring to her chest.

"Oh, Bella." I sighed. She shouldn't have had to see that note.

I took her in my arms, and she clutched my shirt. She cried into my chest. I stroked her hair.

She fell asleep not long after that. She started tossing and turning.

She probably didn't know it, but the ring was half way on her finger. I slid it off, and put it in my pocket.I I might need this later.I/ I thought to myself.

Also, I carefully put her floorboard back into the floor. I didn't need the hammer. I just pushed it back in.

I took the note out of her hands, and laid it on the floor. She put her arms around my waist. I smiled.

She started talking then.

"Edward....note.... ring.... floor..... Edward...." She just mumbled like this for a little while before falling into a deeper sleep.

Around midnight, she turned over onto her stomach again. She pulled herself up, and laid her face on mine.

I chuckled. She was close enough to kiss, but I knew that I shouldn't.

She was still asleep, and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I Well, this is awkward.I/ I thought mt myself.

What was I supposed to do? Move her? No, I would wake her up.

She turned back over, and I sighed.

She mumbled about me some more, then started talking about somebody named Jacob.

Jacob? Did she mean that dog? Was she friends with him? No. I wouldn't let her be.

She mumbled about me some more, and flipped over. I held her tighter to my chest.

God, how I loved her. She was my whole life. I would never let her go again.

She woke up after a few more hours. I was rubbing her back. She had been mumbling my name a lot.

She squeezed herself to me. At least she wasn't crying anymore. I hugged her back.

"Bella, I'm so sorry." I said. Those words couldn't explain it all. She didn't know how sorry I felt.

She sniffed. "It's okay, Edward." Oh, no, it certainly was not.

I pulled her back to look at her face. Her eyes were puffy from crying last night.

"No, it's not, Bella. I never should have left you." And I can never make it up to you. I added in my head.

"I trust you now, Edward. I trust you so completely." She whispered. Well, I was glad about that, but still not happy with myself.

She pulled back this time to look at my face.

She slowly leaned forward, and kissed me. I moved my lips with hers. I loved her so much. This is exactly what I had wanted. A kiss. It would never be enough, but I could never give her more.

My hand slid around her neck, and into her hair. With my other hand, I hugged her tight to my chest. I sighed, and leaned away.

She wrapped her arms around my waist, and hugged herself to my chest.

"I love you, Edward." She whispered. I smiled into her hair.

"It's been so long sense you've told me that." I said. And truly, it had. I loved her with all of my heart.

"Well, it's true." She said.

"I know it is." I sighed. I hugged her again.


	7. Author's Note: Not a chapter

Hey everyone. :)

I'm really sorry I haven't updated my story in what seems like forever. I know you've probably given up hope on me, but I've recently found reborn (haha) inspiration. I'm not sure what it was exactly, but I'm glad I've decided to keep writing.

Now, all of the stories I have are stories I have already started and posted somewhere else. That other website deleted them (IDK why) so, I went through my saved files. Turns out, I am missing a few of the chapters. In Black Moon, I am missing 7 - 9 and also 12. A few others are gone, too. It has been so long, I honestly can't remember exactly what happened in those missing chapters. I will continue searching for them, and if I can't find them at all, then I suppose I will just rewrite them as best I can. Wish me luck! :)

Sarra


End file.
